Hunting the black dogs
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: He was no hero of a promised land who came to save the women of that world in shining armor, nor was he a villain who sought to return everyone in that world into his slaves. He was only a warrior invoked from another world by the desire of a queen. "Kill the black dogs"


**.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Foreword**

 **Hunting the black dogs**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **"Sex is nothing more than a trap of nature to not extinguish us"** — _Nietzsche._

* * *

Olga Discordia watched as a large group of guards took her bodyguard from that day when saved her from the life of a slave, Chloe, even in that situation, was resisting, and despite appearing an exterior cold, deep inside she only felt a deep anger .

"Wait," she said in the same emotionless tone that had used before all that, without letting them know the anger and fear that she really had. "I ... I'll accompany Chloe"

"Ohh? The queen also wants some fun, right?" said one of the guards, something of drool falling from his mouth to see the sculptural body barely covered of the dark elf.

Chloe tried to break the handcuffs, trapped between two huge ogres who outclassed her. "Damn yo, do not dare talk to her like that!" She exclaimed as the gigantic ogres tightened her shoulders, about to tear them. "Ghh!"

"Calm down," Olga ordered coldly, causing Chloe to stop talking and lower her gaze.

His eyes widened as she felt a hand on hers as they walked, she did not even have to turn around to know it was her. It was a sign that she was not going to leave her alone in that. They walked between ogres and mercenaries with skins blackened by the sun and battles, smiling at the sight of their flesh flapping at every movement. Standing on the previous throne of Queen Olga Discordia, a man dressed in black and red armor smiled at them

"We brought them to be raped as you requested, Vault" said the human who carried his red scepter in his hand with a huge smile because the show he would see.

A big smile appeared on Vault's face, stand it from the throne and seeing both of them in front

"I brought you specifically because I wanted to ask you something-I speak to Olga who stoically watched him. I wonder, can a dark elf get pregnant by a human? " her quizzical question was followed by the ovations of the mercenaries behind them. Olga's hands thundered slightly as she squeezed them, the orcs began to walk towards them, her red eyes staring at them with hunger and lust.

Olga's hands thundered slightly as she squeezed them, the orcs began to walk towards them, her red eyes staring at them with hunger and lust.

And then, came a laugh from the black-haired elf, who made the black-armored man stop smiling, looked up, showing yellow eyes like amber that looked at them with arrogance.

"I would never surrender to a bunch of insignificant worms like you" she said raising a hand. "And this is mine"

The mercenary who had his scepter in his hand had to let go as soon as he was attracted like a magnet to the hand of the elf queen

His words were followed by a discharge of black lightning, Chloe by his side having to close the eyes before the powerful brightness that they generated, attacking the orcs around them, one by one, falling roasted to the ground.

The mercenaries covered their faces by the brightness, and barely ceased, they lowered them. Olga fell to the ground, steam coming out of her mouth at the heavy effort that cost her so much mana

"My queen!" Chloe exclaimed, helping her to support herself.

Laughing again, Vault approached the queen, kicking aside the scepter

"Well, well, that was a total failure, was not it, Queen?"

The aforementioned woman recomposed herself with difficulty, planning to at least use an anti-pregnancy spell on her to at least avoid what they planned to do ... and then she turned to see Chloe.

The spell could only be done on itself, and if it did ... it would just make it end up worse for her.

For a moment ... for a brief moment she thought about just abandoning her, and when she barely turned around to see her, trying to think of something she'd done that would even give him importance ... the image of a red-eyed blond girl with matted hair and rags replaced the current Chloe. His breath was gone, before his fists were clenched again with renewed determination.

 _If before I had little mana, this will surely kill me ... no, even if I was with all my magic this would surely kill me. But ... I just need one, only one to protect it from these slags._

She put his hands on the ground, a purple magic circle appeared on the ground, while the magician beside Vault -Keen- opened his eyes.

"A circle of divine invocation ... so you've come to ask your gods for help, he?" Keen said interested, that was the first time he would see in action the magic for which the family of dark elves, the Discordia, were so feared among the rest of the world.

Invocation of Gods.

A single drop of the queen's magic entered the circle, and when she try to introduce more ... the circle disappeared.

" ... E-E-Eh?" Stuttered, his voice sounding tired and ... terrified, his arms trembled as she watched the circle disappear.

Keen's laughter was heard as he adjusted the glasses. "We anticipate before any movement you did, Queen, from killing those ogres to exhaust your magic, to suicide invoking some minor deity" declared while on the walls, ceiling and even the floor black runes appeared. "The best and most powerful Anti Magic Runes, specifically, against yours. You could not use more than the lowest level spells that will spend your magic as much as possible" standing where the circle used to be, Vault and Keen looked at the two elves with superiority and arrogance, as if they saw someone slowly become a slave to them. "In the case of your family's magic, it is suicidal because you use all your magic so that even the lowest level God can hear your call, the runes may not prevent you from using magic completely, but they only allow you to use a drop of magic"

Olga's gaze dropped slowly, tears conglomerating in her frightened eyes. "You'd be lucky if some demon at the lowest level heard that little drop of magic you could use, but with the current situation, it is obvious that he would join the party," declared Vault with a mocking smile, the pathetic queen trembling as her men looked ready to be thrown at him. Then, Vault pulled the huge sword he kept on his back, aiming at the queen and her bodyguard." Do it, guys!" He command with a smile. cOf the two women who captured one is a virgin and both are ardent, use the elven queen first!" The ovations of the mercenaries pierced the ears of both terrified women. "Have fun with her dark skin! Do not be content and do what you want ...!"

 **CLANG**

There was no glorious entrance worthy of a superior entity, nor something that anyone would call a test of divine intervention.

Only one second Vault was with his weapon raised to the sky, the mercenaries running towards the two women, and the other second, Vault's sword fell to the ground, buried in the rock, with someone ... something standing on it.

It was one thing, it could not be described as someone.

Covered in armor so black that the light seemed to be swallowed by it, two metal boots stepped on the sword, fracturing it as if it were the most fragile glass, all legs protected by armor in the form of plates, in the groin being protected by a leather strap that clutched the black pants that he wore next to the armor on his legs, in addition to carrying two swords, a knife and a bag, the breastplate had the face of a dragon right in the chest, with its jaw just where there was the heart, a red gem shone like a bloody eye.

But it was the helmet that really intimidated, two elongated "Z" stripes gleamed like those of a beast, a mouth with sharp teeth, fangs overlapping each other while a black cloak floated behind him, giving the appearance of being of royalty.

It was relatively small, compared to the other people in the room who measured from 1.79 to 1.86 in the case of Vault, he measured just over 1.69 m, maybe even less.

Seeing that, Vault gave a loud laugh. "Was a dwarf the best you summoned? How pathetic!" He declare in laughter that were followed by their companions, moved the sword upwards to remove it from the ground and then attack the thing that appeared, but It barely tried to move ... He notice that it seemed to weigh tons.

As if it were a kind of mouth, the helmet opened, releasing a huge cloud of steam in front of Vault, who was trying to raise his sword as he could. That being, that thing turned its head, the metal resounding while the neck turned, seeing one by one the humans there, to then see how in the entrance came running a lot of huge beings, green, and without pants.

— **Ogres.**

* * *

 **Berserk Golden Age OST – Hundred Years War**

* * *

Jumping from the sword to the entrance, landing on one of the ogres and while the jaw opened, he grabbed his arm, the fangs of the armor closed over the ogre's shoulder, the blood beginning to bathe the black armor while pulling up, tendons, bones, skin, flesh being pulled, tearing off the arm as if it were made of clay.

Biting his arm hard, I twist it with my mouth, and like a mallet, I use it to hit the ogre's head before I could scream, my head being shattered as teeth, blood, bits of bone and brain painted the walls.

That happened in three seconds. Grabbing the sword that was in the severed arm, he jumped again, and as if stuck with magic, landed on the arm of another ogre, his two feet breaking the bone just landed, while moving the sword vertically, flesh, tendon and bone were cut off as the ogre's torso fell to the ground, the visors slowly falling from the top.

A serious and agonizing scream from the ogre was heard before the armor-bearer crushed his head, watching the mercenaries launch themselves against him with swords and arrows.

As soon as one approached, as a black flash appeared behind him, the guy remained motionless ... before his two hands fell to the ground, from the forearm, cut as if it were bamboo cutting. Jets of blood came out of his hands as if they were sprinklers while the muffled scream in his throat went away while his head was decapitated. He began to spin in the air, with the sword in his hand rather like a lock, and it was just that as he reached the other side of the room, heads being cut horizontally, bodies falling, blood and internal parts flying. Vault jumped back when the sword came to where he was, and his weapon was then caught as if nothing in the air as that black monster landed, the two huge swords in his hands, now seemed to have a silver circuits plowing energy dare of them, lifting them up as if they were daggers.

 **"Black dog**..." Mumble that thing, opening and closing his mouth to speak, the white steam coming out of his mouth, his voice sounded like what you would expect if an animal spoke, serious, guttural and inhuman. " **I, will be your judge, jury and executioner** " a single accusing finger stood up, pointing at Vault. " **For the sins you have committed, I will be the one who judges and condemns you to the deep wells of Naraka** " Two black wings came out of his back when he finished speaking.

Seeing how Vault jumped against the window, a loud sound of glass breaking as soon as he went through it was heard.

And like a tornado, the being in black armor cut his enemies as if they were nothing at all. And the killing began, as if it were a tornado, that being moved the huge swords he carried with absolute ease, turning and turning, sending blood and visors everywhere, not wanting to get caught in the sea of blood, Chloe and Olga shrank on one end of the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

" **Now you ... Magician** " at the end, on a sea of blood, the being of black armor grabbed the neck of the frozen magician, seeing him with his red visor with his helmet folded in what looked like a hungry and cruel smile. " **You were about to make them violate my summoner, mentally break their most loyal subordinate, and do the same to every woman in this country, I could be recriminating what you were going to do all day as someone civilized, but ... you know? I have never had patience with words. So..."** the being grabbed his face with his hands, squeezing it so he could not move it "I'm sorry" Keen trembled. He knew that tone of voice, the one that was neither animal nor proper to someone rational. The eyes of that thing were those of a madman, two black holes that swallowed his panic and fed on him.

"Is just I'm very hungry"

Keen felt the trembling fingers of that thing for the excitement of the moment.

He could only notice the sky in his mouth and in the dark that was his throat, in the teeth so white that he had, in the canines much sharper than those of any other set, in the fangs and the molars just as dangerous and sharp.

Naruto's jaw, in the first instance, closed over his nose.

Then came the screaming while eating his face, literally.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Berserk OST – Ash Crow**

* * *

As that happened, Vault rolled on the floor as he jumped over the window, listening to his magician's screams and starting to run towards the stables.

Riding on one of the horses and starting to ride away from the castle of the dark elves.

He could not see the incredulous glances of the monsters and soldiers he commanded, he could only think of getting away from that beast as soon as possible.

An insane laughter in the heavens was what made the black dogs look up to the tower from which their leader fell, seeing a being that looked like a wolf in black armor descending from the heavens, his laughter was like hearing the howling hyenas to the moon, his eyes looked like stained wine windows.

What Vault saw in the next few seconds was a black and red twister.

Black for the armor that that thing carried on itself.

Red by the guts, organs and blood that painted on each wall, at each end of the kingdom.

In his hands was the biggest sword that anyone would have seen in his world, 2.50 meters of metal were balanced from front to back, to the sides and in a circular way, without a doubt it was a whirlwind.

It was far too long, too wide, too thick, and too big to be called a sword, it looked more like a large piece of steel.

And yet that monster was able to balance that thing like a simple ordinary sword.

" **I COMMING FOR YOUR ASS, DIRTY DOG**!" the wolf screamed as he pursued Vault on horseback, while he simply carried the huge iron plate between his steel fangs, running on all fours in an irregular way, swinging in inhuman ways, he laughed like a child drowned in toys, nervousness and terror grew in Vault when he heard laughter reaching everywhere, deafening him.

He arrived at the exit of the city, all the way that he left behind was pure blood and organs scattered leaving the fetid smell in the streets, his horse was just as fast as him, feeling a natural terror to what followed him.

And then... he hear a strange sound, as if a powerful spell covered with metal was released, and the next thing he knew was that his horse's legs were frozen.

He was thrown meters into the air, seeing the ground getting closer and closer.

 **KRUMCH**

And then he did not feel his legs.

And then it stampeded against the ground.

The beast was in front of him.

He had something in his jaw, chewed slowly, choking and down his mouth two huge pieces of meat that still had red pants.

Yes, those were his legs.

The beast stepped forward, the deafening cry of Vault was heard for miles until it was hoarse and bleeding throat, was a cry of pain when the shock of his torn legs came, but more than anything ... was a scream of pure terror.

The right hand of the beast was now a kind of cannon that rolled on itself, returning to be a hand, or rather, a claw.

" **Kakaka~** " sounded his laugh, a cackle of mockery to see the pompous leader of the squadron Kuroinu back terrified with his arms, his face bathed in tears, mucus and drool, his groin was wet, tried desperately to get away from that being to that he should not be allowed to exist. He purred wickedly, red eyes almost seeming to close a bit before appearing in front of Vault and kicking him in the face. Several teeth flew out of the man's mouth, if you could call him that now, along with a considerable chunk of his flesh, and the monster just used his other foot to tear even more teeth from the other side " **EDCY! EDCY!"** babbling

" **I'm sorry, what was that? Try to speak sign language"**

And then, grabbing one of Vault's arms from the wrist and starting to pull it, and suddenly a grotesque sound was heard when he broke his shoulder "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

" **Yeah, yeah, I get it, it hurts a lot, geez you're a scandalous bitch** " he said pulling his arm more and more, the screams spread every second. " **But you seem unable to understand my beloved lower being** " the metal fangs in the helmet opened again, and Vault's cries ceased when a mere bite tore off his shoulder.

There was pain, no doubt, but it was such that he could not even scream, the beast chewed cartilage, bone and muscle like a sheep chewing low, tearing pieces of skin and muscle to loosen the flesh.

"We're just starting" he said with a very human voice, a calm young man, covered by the helmet. If you think this is bad, I want you to try to use that little piece of gray matter that you can have, and try to think of millions of years in an immeasurably worse punishment" he finally manage to tear off the whole arm, the calm and young voice did not match with the beast that devoured his flesh uncontrollably. "That's what I do to your flesh and blood, that's what I going to do to your soul"

Vault looked at the beast, unable to understand his words because he barely kept himself conscious.

" **Endless d** **eathñ thousands of lives increasingly depraved, hopeless and worse than the previous."**

And there it was again, the voice of a beast without a soul.

The hands... the claws of the beast tightened his face with a smile that could only be described as the smile of a cursed soul.

"What ... are ... u.. ?" was a voice that could not even have been heard by the sharpest animal, or understood in the absence of flesh and teeth. And yet, he was able to understand him

" **Me? No one in particular** " like an automatic mechanism, the helmet of the armor slowly retracted, finally revealing the face of its murderer.

"Hello! My name is Naruto "fuckyourself" Ootsutsuki, nice to kill ya Vault, leader of the black dogs" said a young boy with silver hair, eyes of opposite colors -blue and red- that had pupils torn with a golden color.

The thumbs retracted, and the smile of that silver-haired was the last thing Vault's eyes saw when the fingers of the so-called Naruto plucked his eyes.


End file.
